Sand Butterfly
by xFallenLies
Summary: Mai Mikazuki was found among hundreds of slaughtered villagers in The Village of The New Moon at age six. Since then, Mai has moved to the Hidden Leaf Village and started a new life, making friends and enemies along the way. Even so, the past is never far behind. Follow Mai as she strides to find the truth about her village's annihilation
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blood splattered all over the walls and a gash from my wrist to half past my elbow bleeding furiously. Darkness surrounds me on all corners of the small room, with only a small flame flickering like shining star in the darkness. A body covered in blood by my feet. On the other side of the room a person standing with a kunai in their hand. Blood dropping from its tip.

I awake to the sound of Iruka Sensei's voice as he walks into the room.

Iruka: Today class we will be doing the final exam for graduation.

?: Perfect now I can become Hokage and be admired by all.

The person who just interrupted was Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow class mate. Yes his dream was to be Hokage, the person most admired in the whole village. Most think it was a silly dream but something told me that if anyone here would make it would be him. Why I think that is another story which is unknown to myself as well. Oh yeah, by the way my name is Mai Mikazuki also known as Tukiko, but don't ever call me that.

Iruka: We will now start the Final Exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door.

If I remember correctly the only test we need to take is the replication….

Iruka: The subject will be the replication technique.

I look around the class to see everyone acting the same. Naruto looking troubled for this was his worst technique, Hinata Hyuuga, a _very _shy girl who, as always, is staring at Naruto, Sakura Haruno [girl with pink hair that wears a ribbon] and Ino Yamanaka [ a blonde] drooling over Sasuke Uchiha, a _very_ troubled looking kid. I personally had no problem with this technique, mainly because I was taught/mastered it before I even came to this village. You see I came from The Village of The New Moon, but it's gone now. Everyone was killed including my clan. Who or what killed them is beyond me, but it's all in the past now.

Iruka: Mai Mikazuki.

Sigh; there was my cue to go into the next room for another test and of course I have to be first. As one of my classmate would say: How troublesome. I exit the class and go into the next room. Sitting at a table is Mizuki Sensei and Iruka Sensei with a bunch of Leaf Village head bands in front of them.

Mizuki: Why do we give her a test?

Iruka: Protocol. Now Mai please go ahead.

I made my hands into the replication jutsu sign and multiplied. Since my mind was who knows where, I did my best. Now most people would think so what, but you don't get it. Since I mastered this technique completely, not to mention I have a lot of chakra, I can make _a lot_ at a time if I'm not careful. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by me.

Iruka: Three would have been fine.

Mizuki: It's ok Mai. We all know you have extraordinary power, what I don't get is why you waited this long to graduate.

I quickly get rid of clones and walk up to the table. Iruka sensei hands me my headband and I quickly leave the room. I decided it ok for me to ditch class while the rest of them finish, of course that was only my opinion. I managed to sneak out a window and make my way to the front of the academy. In reality that would be the worst place to ditch to but thanks to my natural quietness I tend to fade away. I sit on the rope swing tied to the branch of the tree. This was my favorite spot at this dumb school. There are so much good memories that flow from this swing and it fills me up with joy to see how happy this swing made others, but there are many bad memories and lonely feeling from this swing. They all belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. As much as I love the happy memories I pay more attention to the sad ones. Naruto's memories contain alienation, loneliness, and the longing for someone to care about him. I've tried to talk with him but something _always_ gets in my way. I want to help him, more than anything.

After an hour, kids started to pore out of the school. I left my seat on the swing to go lean up against the wall so it seemed like I had just gotten out like the others. Soon parents started to gather around to congratulate their children for passing. After a while everyone seemed to be out of the school and everyone was celebrating. Everyone but Naruto Uzumaki who still had his goggles on. I took a step towards him only to be stopped by voices. The people had begun to whisper. Saying, horrible things.

Parent 1: Hey, that kid is_ the_ kid. He was the only one who failed

Parent 2: Hmph. Serves him right.

Parent 1: If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble.

Parent 2: Because he's really a…

Parent 1: Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that.

Such despicable people, and they weren't the only ones. I turn around to resume to make my way toward Naruto, but as soon as I turn my head he was gone. All that is left is an empty swing. I pivot my way past a family and make my way toward road. In my attempt to escape the crowd I accidently bang shoulder with someone. Normally I would have bowed and apologized but I was in a hurry. I glance the person's way only to discover it was Sasuke Uchiha. He was standing there waiting for an apology but like I said, no time. So I just continued my way, but as I walked the whispers started up again.

Parent 3: Did you see that? The outsider just ran into Sasuke Uchiha.

Parent 4: And she isn't even apologizing, ungrateful brat.

They slowly began to fade away the further I got. I was thinking of apologizing to Sasuke later but I don't think that would benefit anyone, especially me.

I made my way into the Hokage's building and let myself up into his office. Normally people would be stopped from doing this but I worked for him. I sorted stuff for him and cleaned a bit, kind of like an assistant. The reason for doing this is simply to pay for my living needs. You see when I was brought to this village by an Anbu member I had nothing. So the Hokage gave me somewhere to live and a monthly allowance to survive, but I had to work for him in exchange. And so started the many years of labor for the 3rd Hokage began.

3rd: You're late.

Mai: Sorry, I got stuck in the crowd.

3rd: I see, why did you wait this long to graduate? I hear the Anbu is ready for you to -

Mai: What do you need me to do today?

3rd: Sort out those three stacks right there. Put them into alphabetical order from A-Z. Then from right to left make them go Z-A ,A-Z, Z-A. File the 1st stack in Drawer Ab-13, 2nd in Drawer C-5, and the last in Za-16.

Mai: Got it.

It was always like this. First he'd ask me why I didn't graduate early, and although he didn't mention it, why don't I join the Anbu. When I refused to answer those questions he gives me a series of demand expecting me to mess up. I never made a single mistake when it came to these tasks, simply because my mind was trained for theses commands since when I was born. I began to sort the files accordingly starting with the first stack. It was mainly B-ranked missions. The 2nd one was composed of A-rank missions and last was the S-ranked missions. I worked fast but careful. It would take someone hours to do this normally but the trick is if you just sort the 1st and 3rd file Z-A in the beginning and file them away first the last stack would be the easiest to finish and file. Now you have to time yourself carefully since if you finish too fast the Hokage will know you skipped and bicker about how you didn't follow his exact instructions. Well, normally I would take my time to fool him but the sky was beginning to darken and I needed to finish fast, so I did.

3rd: You're done fast. You follow _all_ my instructions

Mai: Nope. Goodnight.

3rd: Wait, Mai. There is an issue with what team you're supposed to be assigned to.

Mai: I see, and what would that be?

3rd: Your assigned to team 8, but it might change at any given time.

Mai: Is that all?

3rd: No. You need to stop holding yourself back and…

Mai: Goodnight Hokage-Sama.

I walked out of his office and began to sprint down the dirt roads that lead into the forest.

I climb into a tree a few feet from an old house and settled in on a branch high up. I leaned my back against the trunk and looked up into the sky. There was a light breeze that carried the scent of dirt and leaves. It was all so calming and refreshing. It let me escape the city and forget everything. It was a quarter moon tonight and it just had a white luminance that brought out the texture on the surface even more. It felt like the moon was so close but yet so far from my grasp. I cock my head to the right. There was a rustle in the bushes just a second ago.

As if on cue, Naruto Uzumaki appears out from behind a bush with a large scroll. He plopped down onto the grass and set the scroll onto the ground beside him. He didn't seem to notice me, more like completely oblivious to my presence. He picked up the scroll again and began to open it. He looked really concentrated as he read the writings. He set it down once again but he left it open this time. He rose from the ground and positioned himself for a jutsu. It was the replication jutsu but something was different from its usual technique. It was like he was trying to do an actual clone.

Mai: What is that scroll?

I leaned forward a little bit but I still didn't recognize it. Whatever it was, it contained jutsus for higher ranked ninja and Naruto _wasn't_ supposed to have it. The question is how did he get it? I had to look through his memories. Now it was completely against my policy to forcibly look through another's memories in order to _gain_ knowledge but something told me that I need to know just what he was doing. I clear my mind and slowly let his memories flow into me.

I found myself at the academy by the swing. Naruto was sitting there with the same lonely look he had this afternoon. Mizuki walks through my specter and faces Naruto. Naruto looks up at him and Mizuki begins to speak.

The memory begins to fade and I found myself back on the tree. Naruto was still practicing the clone jutsu. He plopped down once again and that's when Iruka sensei appeared. He towered over Naruto with an angry look on his face. I was too far to hear what they were saying but it seemed like Naruto was explaining what he was doing. Then in the tree above Naruto, Mizuki appeared with two large shuriken on his back. Kunai and other weapons flew at Naruto and Iruka. Iruka reacted quickly, pushing Naruto away and taking the hit himself. He was forced back against the house wall with a kunai deep in his leg. I jumped from the tree wary of how I should land in order to remain unseen. I move a couple of feet forward till they are in earshot.

Mizuki: Naruto, hand over the scroll.

Naruto: Hey… What's going on here?

Naruto look scared and worried as he looks from Mizuki to Iruka. Iruka pulls out the kunai from him leg and throws it aside.

Iruka: Naruto don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so he can get a hold of it.

Naruto was on his feet now with anger all over his face. He was guarded now as he face Mizuki.

Mizuki: Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that.

Naruto: What?

Iruka: What are you saying Mizuki?! Don't believe him Naruto!

Mizuki: I'll tell you the truth

Iruka: Don't!

Mizuki: A rule was created after that incident that occurred 12 years ago.

Naruto: A rule?

Mizuki: It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about.

Naruto: Only me? What's the rule?

Iruka: Stop Mizuki!

Iruka look desperate now, but Naruto look intrigued.

Mizuki: It's a rule not to say Naruto is a monster fox.

Naruto: What?

Naruto's eyes became wide and filled with fear. I wanted to do something but it was time he found out.

Mizuki: In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village.

Iruka: Stop!

Mizuki: You have been deceived by the village people this whole time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much?

Naruto: Damn it….

Naruto, with tears in his eyes, was in some sort of stance with chakra spinning around him and he screamed.

Mizuki: No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!

Iruka hobbled over in pain from his injury. That's it Mizuki has gone too far, its my turn to step in. Mizuki take a shuriken from his back and spins it.

Mizuki: Die, Naruto!

He throws it. I prepare myself from the leap but Iruka's voice stops me.

Iruka: Naruto duck!

Next thing I know Iruka is hunched over Naruto with the shuriken deep in his back. Blood comes from his mouth and lands on Naruto's cheek as he looks up to his injured sensei.

Naruto: W-Why?

Iruka: Because you are the same as me. After my parent died, no one complimented or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class… Because I wanted everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student… So I acted like an idiot.

Memories flowed through me as Iruka spoke. His pain flowed into me. Tear began to fill his eyes till they spilled out tumbling down his cheeks.

Iruka: It was tough. Right, Naruto? You were lonely right? It was tough right? I'm sorry Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware.

Mizuki: Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you ever since you killed his parents! He just wants to get the scroll back.

Naruto confused, dashed from under Iruka into the forest. Iruka reaches for Naruto as he disappears.

Iruka: Naruto!

Mizuki jumps down from the tree laughing. If I want to catch up with Naruto I would need to leave now but I must make sure Iruka is alright.

Mizuki: Naruto isn't the type who will change his mind! He is going to take revenge on the village with that scroll. You saw his eyes didn't you? It was the eye of a monster fox.

Iruka removes the shuriken from his back and begins to stand up.

Iruka: Naruto wouldn't do that!

He throws the shuriken and Mizuki doges easily with a smirk.

Mizuki: As long as I kill Naruto and get the scroll, I'm okay. I'll take care of you later!

He disappears and Iruka sensei tries to follow but I jump in front of him.

Iruka: Mai?! –urgh-

Mai: Iruka, don't move.

Iruka: What are you doing here?

Mai: No time. Just stay here!

I leave him and follow Mizuki while at the same time after Naruto. I run through the trees hopping from tree branch to tree branch trying gain more speed. I finally catch up after a few minutes only to see Iruka chasing after Naruto a few branches over to my right. Something wasn't right. They both were different somehow. Then it hit me that wasn't Iruka. Just as Naruto began to leap for a tackle I already was halfway through the air, slamming into Iruka. We crash down to the ground and roll. I get on top of him and Pound my fist into his face. There is a puff of smoke and Naruto turns into Iruka and Iruka turns into Mizuki

Iruka: Mai!

I turn my attention to Iruka Sensei.

Mai: Baka! I told you to stay there!

I made a mistake. Since Iruka caught my attention I turned my back on my enemy which Mizuki took advantage of. He threw me off sending me into a tree trunk. I hit with a loud thud of my skull cracking against the bark, then slid down to the grass. My body screamed in pain but I didn't let a sound escape.

Mizuki: Bitch! Don't get cocky since you were scouted by the Anbu.

Mai: That has nothing to do with me or you.

Mizuki: Be a good girl and just stay there.

Mai: Like hell I will.

Mizuki: Why try? That monster fox is just like me he is going to destroy the village.

Mai: You're wrong. Naruto is nothing like you, he will be a better man than you will ever hope to be!

His face became twisted with anger as he reached for his last shuriken.

Mizuki: You bitch! Die!

He throws it directly at me just as I had just gotten up again. I dodged it with ease but my heads spun. It caught my right arm slightly, barely catching the skin but ripped the bandage tied to it. The bandage spun off revealing the long scar from my past. Iruka and Mizuki stared with horror and bewilderment.

Mizuki: What the hell?!

Mai: This is nothing, don't let it bother you.

Iruka: Mai… what happened to you?

Suddenly from behind a tree, Naruto come rushing towards us, tackling Mizuki.

Mai: Naruto! Get out of here!

Naruto: NO!

Mizuki: What can this demon child do!

Naruto forms his hands to do the shadow clone jutsu. Chakra surrounded him and in seconds we were surrounded by Narutos. Iruka was astonished, as well as I. He learned to make this many clones a short amount of time. He must have been studying harder than I thought. They were upon Mizuki in seconds and I used that chance to escape. I wasn't needed here anymore, I could tell by Naruto's determination in his eyes. I jump to a tree branch a couple of feet above and from there backed up even further.

Next thing I knew it was dawn. Mizuki was knocked unconscious by the Narutos and Iruka Sensei was next to Naruto. They were talking but I was too far to hear anything. Then Naruto took off his goggles and closed his eyes and Iruka Sensei took of his forehead protector and placed it on Naruto's head. When Naruto opened his eyes Iruka was smiling at him. Naruto was astonished but the jumped into Iruka's arms.

I turn away from the scene for I had seen enough. I'm glad Naruto finally was recognized by somebody even if it wasn't me. I laid my back against the trunk and let my arm hand loose in the air. I stared up at the sun as it shone brightly. Bright like the future ahead of me, at least that is what I thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Sunlight shines in may face causing me to roll to my other side. That was a mistake, for I came tumbling down passing through branches and twigs whipping past my face. I landed into a pile of leaves next to the base of the trunk. Leaves gingerly float down from where I had fallen. I stare blankly as they land around my face, Sunlight shines through the gaps of the leaves and straight into my eyes. I slowly bring my arm to my face and let out a huge sigh. I rolled onto my side and the vast forest ahead stared back. I roll back onto my back and stare at the sky.

Mai: It's too early.

As I entered the classroom, I noticed I was the last to arrive. No one noticed as I slipped into the back corner. I folded my arms together and laid my head down on the desk. It was still too early.

?: You're the last person I want to be on a team with!

I look up to see Naruto leaning over Sasuke. I roll my eyes at the two. Here we go…

Sasuke: Fine by me.

Sakura: Geez Naruto! Stop bothering Sasuke!

Mai: Like you have the right to speak.

Sakura's head snaps toward my direction.

Sakura: Who said that!

Everyone turns toward my direction as I sit straight up.

Mai: That would be me.

Naruto catches my eye and is shocked.

Naruto: You're-

I place a finger to my lips and rise from the chair.

Sakura: Who are you!

Mai: Me? I'm Mai

She is obviously annoyed by attitude and turns away angrily. I make my way over to Naruto and take a seat.

Mai: Hey.

Naruto: I knew I had seen you before.

Mai: Yeah..

Naruto: You were amazing!

Mai: Thanks…

Sakura: What are you two talking about?

Mai: Nothing.

She glares at me but I just roll my eyes in response. In the corner of my eye I see Sasuke staring at me.

Mai: What?

Sasuke: I'm waiting

Mai: For what?

Sasuke: An apology.

Mai: Excuse me

Sasuke: Yesterday, you ran into me and never apologized.

Mai: So.

I could tell he was angry even if his face refused to show it.

Naruto: Ha! Good one Mai!

Sakura: Hurry and apologize!

Mai: No.

Sakura: Why not?! You're in the wrong!

Mai: Shut up.

As I get up to leave, I bump into Naruto causing him to lose balance. I quickly turn to grab a hold of him but it was too late! Naruto had fallen onto Sasuke and met in a kiss! I couldn't help myself; I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Mai: Now that's pure comical genius!

Naruto: BLEH~ Ew!

Sasuke turns the other way in disgust and Sakura glares and screams at Naruto.

Sakura: How dare you Naruto!

I walk over to Sasuke and crouch down.

Mai: So how was your first kiss?

He glares at me and I burst into another fit of laughter. Just when everyone was going crazy, in walks Iruka Sensei.

Iruka: Quiet down everyone!

I rise from the ground and take the closest seat next to Naruto.

Iruka: Okay, now we will be announcing the teams.

Naruto: Yeah!

The rest of the class is eager to hear the list and sit in anticipation. I sigh and lay my head back down on the desk.

Iruka: Most of you will be out in teams of three but there is one team of four. Let's get started shall we? Team 8: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Team 10: Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Team Guy…

I guess it must have changed just like the Hokage had warned… I turn my head towards the window and look outside. The empty swing sways slightly in the light breeze.

Sakura: Did you hear that Sasuke? We're on the same team.

Hate to be on that team…

Naruto: Just great we get to be on the same team as that guy.

I turn around to see Naruto talking to me.

Mai: Huh?

Naruto: Weren't you listening. We're on Team 7.

Shit. Don't tell me…

Mai: We?

Naruto: You, me, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Mai: Sakura AND Sasuke… Great…

Sakura: We're not too thrilled to be paired with you either.

I roll my eyes at her and place my head back onto the desk. I could tell my time with Team 7 was going to be "fun".

After an hour or so the Jonins assigned to each team began to fill the room. Everyone was getting acquainted with their senseis but us, lonely Team 7.

Naruto: Grr! Where are they?!

Sakura: Seriously! Shouldn't they be here by now?

Mai: Relax. If it's who I think it is, he's always late…

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. Sigh, just when things were about to settle down.

Sakura: Naruto what are you doing?!

Naruto: Testing our new "Sensei"

I take a peek out of my right eye to see Naruto placing an eraser over the door frame.

Sasuke: I wouldn't do that.

Mai: It's fine, let him do as he pleases.

Sasuke turns his back to me in annoyance. Naruto quickly backs from the door and awaits for his victim.

The door slowly opens and the eraser falls onto its victim. It was a man who seemed to be in his late 20's. His hair was a silvery grey that was spiked. His headband was tiled to cover his left eye. A mask concealed the remainder of his face, only leaving his right eye and ear visible.

I sit forward as they all stare at out new sensei.

Naruto: Yeah! I got him!

The man looks at us and sighs.

?: I'm not impressed.

Naruto: Huh?

?: You four follow me outside.

I rise from my seat and head after him followed by Sasuke, Sakura and finally Naruto.

?: Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hatake Kakashi.

All three of us look about one another to see who would introduce themselves first.

Kakashi: Now come on introduce yourself.

Naruto decided to take the initiative.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha

Kakashi turns to look at me with a watchful gaze.

Kakashi: And you?

I sigh and lean against a nearby podium.

Mai: Mai. Mai Mikazuki

Kakashi: Mai… Okay how about you all say a little something about yourself hmm?

Naruto: I will become Hokage, believe it!

Sakura: I'm in love with Sasuke!

Oh geez, she would say that…

Sasuke: In order to avenge my clan, I will gain enough strength to complete that vengeance.

With out missing a beat I blurted out-

Mai: You're a little Emo kid aren't you?

Sasuke glares at me but I just chuckle to myself. I'll take that as a yes.

Kakashi: Mai?

Mai: Hmm? Oh, I have nothing to share.

Kakashi: Oh really? You have nothing you'd like us to know about you?

Mai: No.

Kakashi: There has to be something

Mai: Nope.

Kakashi: Then shall we ask questions?

Mai: Go ahead.

Kakashi: Alright who has a question for Mai?

Sakura raises her hand and gives me a look. You know one that just makes you want to slap someone.

Sakura: Why do you wear those bandages? Are you hurt or just trying to get attention?

I roll my eyes and turn to fully face her.

Mai: _Actually _there is this really long scar on my arm that I got from the person who annihilated my entire village.

Kakashi and they stand in shock at my words. I burst into a fit of laughter at my expressions.

Mai: I'm kidding! They're just a fashion statement. Nothing more.

Sakura: Oh…

Naruto and Sakura both relax but Sasuke looks at me carefully almost as if doubtful. Yet his glance wasn't the one that captured my attention, it was Kakashi's. He looked as if he was trying to read my thoughts. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Mai: What? I really was joking Kakashi Sensei… He continued to stare into my eyes until I couldn't take it anymore, I turned away. The moment my eyes broke away from his I regretted it. It was like I lost a battle to him. I felt ashamed but even more… Angry.

Kakashi: Okay that's all for today.

They turn towards him surprise.

Naruto: What? That's it?

Kakashi: For today at least.

Mai: That means there is more tomorrow.

Kakashi: Exactly. Which brings me to my next point, skip breakfast tomorrow and meet me in the field at 6.

Naruto: 6?!

Sakura: Why so early?

Mai: To torture us.

Kakashi chuckles softly behind his mask.

Kakashi: Oh I'd never…

I gave him as sideways glance before turning my back to leave.

Mai: Somehow I doubt that.

The next morning was cold and I mean COLD! Besides Kakashi I was among the first to arrive. Shortly after came Sasuke, then Sakura who followed closely behind, and then finally Naruto comes slugging his was across the field.

Kakashi: Now that you're all here we can finally start.

Mai: Start what exactly? And why couldn't it wait till noon?

Kakashi: Early morning it the best time to practice.

Mai: I have to strongly disagree.

I'm tired, hungry and not in the mood to deal with this bullshit. Whatever he had planned, I will defeat/complete it then go back to bed!

Kakashi: Mai are you listening?

Mai: You have my full [half asleep] attention.

Sakura: Shut up and listen.

Looks who's talking.

Kakashi: As I was saying, you're job is to take one of these bells by any means.

Sakura: There are only three bells and four of us.

Mai: The point is to get the bell in order to win. You can't win if everyone has a bell to get.

Kakashi: That's exactly right Mai.

Sasuke: Can we start? Naruto is falling asleep.

Sakura: What happens if you don't get a bell?

Kakashi: I'm glad you asked. You see if you don't manage to get a bell, you will not get fed.

Everyone stood in complete silence. Three bells and four _very_ hungry children. The tension in the air grew thicker as we all looked at each other with murderous intent.

Mai: And so the game shall begin.

Naruto was the first one to make a move. He charged at Kakashi, who had his nose stuck in a book, with shadow clones. Kakashi, while still reading, quickly dispersed them and knocked Naruto back. Sakura attacked from behind but was quickly defeated.

Naruto once again attempted to catch Kakashi off guard but was quickly defeated and knocked for off into the distance. Sasuke and I remained out of the way in trees. He was obviously waiting for an opening, but me, I was just enjoying the show. I could go without a meal today. My stomach growls in disagreement. Sigh, looks like I have no choice.

I jump down from the branch I was perched upon and into a pile of leaves. Sasuke looks, or should I say glares, my way as if I was giving away _his_ position.

I walk through the forest in search of Kakashi to get this over with but the man knew how to hide. Luckily Sakura was walking simultaneously. As she reached an open area her eyes become glazed and slightly dazed. Genjutsu!

I quickly jump into a nearby tree and hide. There in the bushed emerges Kakashi. He was chuckling to himself at a job well done. As I was about to launch an attack, Sasuke emerges from a bush as well and stands before Kakashi… armed…

They stand there for sometime before either made a move. The first move was made by Sasuke as he charged at Kakashi firmly. It was clear her was on a different level than the others, yet his moves were easily dodged by Kakashi who didn't even throw a single blow. This clearly irritated the already agitated Sasuke even more. His moves became sloppier and full of anger. At this rate he would be defeated in a matter of seconds.

I could tell Kakashi noticed the change in behavior and decided to take the opportunity into his own hands. It was then my opportunity came into play.

Kakashi takes his book in one hand and punches Sasuke in the abdomen. Sasuke doubles over in pain and begins to drop to the floor. Before he could actually hit the ground, I'm upon them at once. I use Sasuke's back as a stepping stone to propel myself into the air allowing me to do a cart wheel of sorts and grab a bell from Kakashi's belt as he tried to flee.

I'd done it; I successfully grabbed one of the three bells from Kakashi's possession! Unfortunately my victory was cut short, for my landing went askew and I was sent tumbling on impact.

Mai: Ouch…

As I rise and dust myself off, Sasuke glares at me intensely. I've about had it with this boy's glares. Someone should teach him some manners.

Mai: What's your problem?!

Sasuke: You! You're my problem!

Mai: What have I ever done to you!

Sasuke: You've degraded me this entire time!

Mai: Degraded you? Excuse me? You don't need my help for that.

He rises from the ground and steps closer to my face. His eyes glaring even more intensely than before.

Mai: Glare at me one more time and I swear I'll smack the shit out of you!

He seemed to be taken back a bit at the abrasion of my words. Nevertheless he kept on glaring.

Mai: That's it!

I lunge forward to grab a hold of his neck but find the collar of his shirt obstructing the way. I take a fist full of the cloth and shove him down to the ground.

Mai: Don't you dare look down on me! Just because you're and _Uchiha_ doesn't mean you can walk all over someone!

He attempts to throw me off but I just tighten my grip.

Mai: You're not better than me! In fact, you're just a _pathetic_ loser riding on his family's name.

Once those words left my mouth, the fury in his eyes was clear. He shoves me off and we roll around on the dirt.

Sasuke: What do you know?! You're just some outsider! How can someone as _lowly_ as you place judgment on someone like me? You don't even know me!

We continue rolling till we reach a tree. He manages to grab a hold of my shoulders and slam me against the trunk.

Mai: I know enough to tell you what a _selfish_ brat you are. The reason why I can tell you exactly that is because you don't _scare_ me, Sasuke. You're an _ignorant_ fool.

I pull him by the collar till he is inches from my face.

Mai: You need to _grow up_.

I shove him away and stand up, dusting the dirt from my clothing. Sasuke lays there in shock.

Within minuets Kakashi gathers Sasuke, Sakura, and I and leads us to an empty field. There in the middle of the field, tied to a log, was Naruto.

Mai: Let me guess, punishment?

Sakura: For what?

Kakashi: Naruto here decided to eat lunch before he's earned it. Now he has to pay the price.

Sakura: Serves him right.

I roll my eyes at her words. She will never learn, will she?

Kakashi: Enjoy your lunches you three.

Kakashi turns to leave but stops midway.

Kakashi: I almost forgot to mention; Don't feed Naruto.

Mai: And if we do?

Kakashi turned back to face us with a coy smile on his lips.

Kakashi: If you feed him, I'll send you back to your first year at the Academy. Permanently.

Everyone was in silence at his word. Everyone but me that is. Something doesn't make sense. Yet as Kakashi left everything returned to normal. Sakura and Sasuke dig into the lunches but I hesitate.

Mai: So, Naruto what do you want to eat first? We've got some eggs, onigiri, and even fish!

Sakura and Sasuke both turn toward me in surprise.

Sakura: Are you crazy?! You'll be sent back to the academy!

Naruto: Mai…. It's ok, I'm fine.

Sasuke: Let her do as she pleases. If she gets sent back, better for us.

He's _obviously_ still mad.

Naruto: I can't let you get in trouble for me

Mai: It's my lunch and I'll share it with whomever I please.

Naruto: But Mai-

Mai: Shut up. It's my decision. Now, what do you want first?

Naruto hesitates as I part my chopstick and rub them together. Sakura and Sasuke turn their backs to us and resume eating.

Naruto: Can I have some fish?

Mai: One piece of fish coming right up!

I grab a piece of fish and hold it up to his mouth.

Mai: Say Ah~

He opens his mouth and I place the fish in.

Naruto: Yum! Oh man this is good!

Mai: Really? I'm glad.

Naruto: Can I have an egg next?

Mai: Sure thing!

As I continue to feed Naruto I feel a pair of eyes on us. One of those belonged to either Sasuke or Sakura, but the other belonged to someone further away. I look over my shoulder to see the vast and empty field. Something's not right…

Many ahs and bites later, my lunch box was completely empty. Looks like I would be going without lunch anyways.

Naruto: Man I'm full! I hope I didn't eat too much.

Mai: Not at all!

As I turn to put my lunch box down I see Sasuke staring at me.

Mai: What? You have something to say?

He says nothing but holds his lunch box towards me and turns away. So he noticed…

Mai: No thanks, I'm full.

Sasuke: Don't lie; I know you didn't eat anything.

Mai: Why I don't know what you're talking about.

Sasuke: You don't want it fine. Starve.

He turns away angrily and resumes eating. Sakura looks to Naruto in hope to clarify what just happened, but he had no clue either.

Kakashi arrived about 15 minutes later.

Kakashi: So did you three enjoy lunch?

Sakura and Sasuke both nod yes but I just sit in silence.

Kakashi: Mai, did you have a good lunch?

Mai: I fed Naruto.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto turn towards me in complete shock. If I wasn't so hungry I'd laugh.

Kakashi: Oh? You're admitting you broke the rule?

Mai: There is no point in hiding it, you already know don't you.

Kakashi looked a little surprised that I knew but kept his composure all the same.

Kakashi: That I did. You know the punishment don't you?

Mai: So? It was a dumb rule in the first place.

Once again he looked surprised at my words.

Mai: Why would I let my teammate go hungry? In the end, we have to have their backs and hope they have ours. That's what a team does isn't it.

A sly smile formed beneath his mask.

Kakashi: You're right Mai, a team needs to have each other's backs, but rules are just as important.

In a matter of seconds Kakashi was behind me and had a kunai pressed against my neck.

Kakashi: Sometimes if you disobey rules, you wind up dead.

The cool steel sent shivers down my spine. This felt too familiar.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Full Truth

The next thing I realize, I'm on top of Kakashi with a kunai raised above my head. I release my grip of the kunai and it plummets into the grass. Its peak piercing the ground sharply. I slowly back off Kakashi and look at my surroundings. Sakura was unconscious on the ground with Sasuke weakly standing his ground. Naruto remained tied to the log, squirming in attempt to break free of its grasp. A sharp pain stabs from within my skull. What just happened?

Mai: What's going on?

Sasuke glares angrily at me.

Sasuke: What happened? You're asking _us_ what happened?! Please! You tell us what happened! _You_ attacked us!

Mai: I what? When-

Naruto: Hey! Let me out of here!

I ignore him completely and turn to Kakashi, whom of which was just rising to his feet.

Mai: Is this the truth? Did I attack you all?

He stares at me with a cautious yet watchful glance, as if doubtful of my genuine cluelessness. As he decided, he nodded his head yes.

Kakashi: Yes.

Mai: When?

Kakashi: Only a few minutes ago…

The sharp pain throbbed once more. I remember Kakashi pressing the kunai to my throat and then… nothing. It was as if my mind had erased the memory... I attacked them? But why?

Naruto: CUT ME LOOSE!

I turn back to Sasuke, who was lifting up a groggy Sakura from the ground.

Mai: Is she ok?

Sasuke: She was just –

Naruto: LET ME OUT NOW!

Fed up with his yelling and bitching, I dig into my ninja pack and grab a shuriken. I spin around and propel the shuriken into the log, severing the ropes. I sharply turn my back to leave. I start towards the village, but hesitate when passing Kakashi.

Mai: I think practice is done for the day. Don't you think?

It's been two days since the incident with Team Seven and I haven't been back since. Don't get me wrong, I'm no coward, and if I could face them I would. No, I've been held captive in the Hokage's office, forced to work night and day.

Mai: This is ridiculous. I've done this paperwork eight times. It's perfect. Has been since the first two times you made me do it. Let me go train with my team.

Hokage: You will do as you're told. Besides, do you really wish to return after the incident you caused?

Mai: I would have found a way to explain myself…. Eventually.

Hokage: You almost killed your entire team.

Mai: I know! It was a mistake.

Hokage: And a dangerous one.

Mai: Please just let me return.

Hokage: That's impossible. They've left on a mission.

I stand back, shocked at his words.

Mai: They're what?

Hokage: I sent them on a mission about a day ago.

Mai: You sent _my team_ on a mission without me?!

Hokage: They are not your team.

Mai: Excuse me?

Hokage: You've officially been transferred to Team Eight. You are to report to them tomorrow morning.

I slam my fist on the table in front of him. Items piled on his desk, rumble beneath my fury.

Mai: First you keep me away from my team, and then you have the audacity to switch me without my knowledge or consent?!

I turn my back to him in frustration, completely betrayed. I walk towards the door.

Hokage: Where do you think you're going? You still have work to attend to.

Mai: Finish it yourself.

I close the door behind me and leave; vowing silently to myself to never return.

The next morning I did as I was told; I reported to Team Eight continuously for days on end. I can't say I hated it for that would be a lie. My Sensei was kind and patient and my Teammates were all welcoming and kind, especially Hinata Hyuuga. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel closer to her than the rest.

As for the Hokage, I kept my promise. I never returned, on my own accord. He made empty threats against me in attempt to make me return, but I strongly ignored them. There was one occasion where he had sent off duty Anbu members to forcibly bring me in, but I managed to slip away after a multitude of attempts. Sadly I was caught the next day and brought in anyway.

Mai: I demand to know why you forcibly kidnapped me and brought me into this… this... prison cell?!

Hokage: You're asking me why? You have refused to come back on your own, so I was forced to do what needed to be done.

Mai: Oh take a hint. I. am. Done.

I take a step towards the door only for an Anbu member to obstruct my way.

Hokage: You will not be allowed to leave. Do not forget you owe a debt to me, Mai Mikazuki.

Mai: What could I possibly owe you anymore? You've take control of my life for seven years! Seven Years! What debt? You mean my home? Take it! Or perhaps you mean my stay in the village? Fine, I'll leave.

Hokage: Mai!

Mai: What?! Don't you get it? I'm an outcast and everybody is aware of it! They look at me as if I'm a freak in a show already. Can you imagine their faces when they heard the rumors of what happened with Team Seven? They twisted with disgust. It was as if it was solidified that I was a freak.

Hokage: Mai...

Mai: No. Maybe I could have fixed this before, but as soon as you chose to switch me off, it verified the fact. Now I'm not saying you're entirely at fault, I was carless enough to let this happen, but you played your part, quite well.

Hokage: Mai, I-

Mai: That's enough. Now if you do not mind, I have practice to attend.

I try for the door once more but find the Anbu still obstructing my way.

Hokage: All me to explain Mai.

I swing around angrily.

Mai: No.

Hokage: You will not be allowed to leave until I do.

I quickly turn for the door but the Anbu stands his ground.

Hokage: Mai.

I whirl around and dash for the window. The Anbu member attempts to grab my wrist but misses in the last moment. I crash through the glass and begin my descent down. Shards of glass fly by and crash around me as I land on the path below.

Hokage: Get her!

I didn't waste any time. I dashed down the road, leaving nothing but dust in my wake. My first instinct was to advert to the forest but, from previous experience, that would be the first place they would look. I then decided to take a risk. I headed off to practice.

Upon my arrival, Hinata anxiously ran to my side.

Hinata: Mai you're late! If Kurenai Sensei found out-

?: Oh I know.

We spin around to see Kurenai with her hands folded across her chest. He red eyes fixated on me as she took a step forward.

Kurenai: Care to explain why you're late, _again_, Mai?

Mai: I'm really sorry I was…. Held up.

Her stare relentlessly concentrates on my eyes. She could tell I was purposely leaving something out. She also knew that pressing the matter further was futile.

Kurenai: I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen anymore.

Mai: Yes Ma'm.

She returns her gaze to the others. I take the moment and check for any unwelcomed followers I may have.

Kiba: Yes! Rematch time Mai!

My attention quickly shifts to Kiba.

Mai: Huh?

Hinata nudges me softly.

Hinata: Sparring matches. Kurenai paired Kiba and you together.

I knew I liked this girl for a reason.

Mai: Oh thanks Hinata. I owe you one.

She smiles softly and shakes her head.

Hinata: No we're teammates. It's only right to look out for each other.

Kurenai: Mai. Kiba. You're up first.

Kiba: OH YEAH

Mai: -sigh- Yes Sensei.

As we step into the middle of the clearing, I steal one final glance around. I was still in the clear, but for how long…

Kiba and I circle around another before either attacked. He, from what I suspect, was surveying my every movement, predicting when and how I may attack. I focused more on our surroundings. Still no Anbu, but now they were surely on their way.

Kiba, fed up with waiting, attacks first. He lunges forward, aiming at my chest, and catches me off guard. He tackles me to the ground and rolls onto me. I easily shove him off and jump to my feet.

Kurenai: Don't take your eyes off of your opponent Mai!

Kiba takes the little time before attacking once more. This time he lunges with a kunai firmly in his grasp. I quickly counter with another kunai and push him back.

Kiba: Enough playing! Let's do this Akamaru!

Akamaru barks in response.

Kiba: Go!

Kiba increases his speed and begins to enclose me in a circle. I spin the kunai in my hand and track his movements. Each time he attempts to leap from his path and attack, I block with my kunai. Kiba's speed made him a considerable foe for many ninja our age, and for that, I would humor him and flatter his ego. Not now. Now I only had moments to spare before the Anbu found me.

As if by some villainous cue, my time ran up. Two Anbu ninja emerged from the bushes behind.

Mai: Dammit.

Kurenai: What's going on?

I quickly pick off Kiba as he halts for a split second, confused. I slip behind him and knock his feet from under him. I stab a kunai through his hood and smile.

Mai: Game.

I quickly dash into a thicket of trees before anyone could register what had just occurred. The Anbu soon caught on and trailed closely behind at my heels. I take a hold of a branch and pull myself off the ground before making a sharp left. From there it was a series of turns in a random pattern.

It was not until another series of complex patterns that an opportunity to evade my pursuers appeared before me. After a sharp right, I noticed a small hole between the roots of a tree. I launch myself from the branch and fly in the hole. My escape was narrow as my bandage was ripped off on impact. I quickly snatch the remains and press myself into the back of the nook. I muffle my breathing with my hands as I press back further into the hole.

In a way this reminded me of the game I used to play with my father. I use the term game quite loosely. Essentially it was hide-n-seek. The rule was to remain hidden for as long as you possibly could. I was given a certain amount of time to hide which would substantially decrease each time we played. My last time limit was 10 seconds. My father would then relentless _hunt _me down. He was not the only pursuers though. Often off duty "specialist" would join in. Villagers were also involved, often being used as informants. It was safe to say that I never won. There was no way to win. Eventually you would be caught. Denying that fact was futile. You could only prolong your capture.

The Anbu soon rushed by, unaware of my presence. My heart raced with each moment they remained in sight. Will I be caught? Just as soon as they appeared, they vanished in seconds. I sat in silence. The threat was still ominous. Another Anbu ninja slowly creeps through the bushed before the tree. I quietly flatten myself into the firths nook of the small cavern. The soulless painted eyes of the porcelain mask pierce deep into my little haven, as if aware that I hid myself within its chambers. I slow my heartbeat in fear that if allowed to beat, the sound would be audible.

After what seems like hours, the Anbu member finally left and once more it was safe to breathe. I lower my hands and gently allow my lungs to fill with fresh oxygen. I stretched out my legs and prepared for a long stay. It was still unsafe to leave and would be for the next few hours. At first I attempted to amuse myself with simplistic drowning I carved into the wall. That easily wore out my amusement and I was left to interpreting other carving along the wall. I was not first to discover this cavern. As my fingers traced along an unknown carving a rush of water begins to flood every corner of the nook. My lungs began to gasp for air. In a panic, my arms cling to the wall, desperately climbing for the air pocket above. Just as my face was inches from the surface, a sight tugging held me back. My head quickly snaps in the direction of my foot. A root had tied itself around my ankle. Any and all efforts were futile as each tug only tightened its grasp.

My lungs scream for air with each second ticking away. I fumble for a kunai to severe the root but it slips from my grip. Before I could catch it, the kunai plummeted into a small opening between the roots. I scramble for another only to find my ninja pack to be empty.

Desperate, I grab the root and begin yanking. It worked to no avail. I was as good as dead. Water rushed into my lungs and I slowly began to lose consciousness. In a last attempt of survival, I clawed at the back to reach the entrance. I could feel my heart slowly die as my mind drifted into a deep sleep.

Just as soon as the water flooded in, it was gone. Air violently filled my lungs as I gasped for breath. I frantically scramble to my feet and lunge toward the exit. As soon as my body left the hole entirely, I escape through the forest, uncaring about neither pursuers nor safety. I only wanted to put as much distance from me and that hole as my body will carry me.

By the time I realized my surroundings, I slam face first into a chest of a man. The force of the collision sends me tumbling to the ground.

Mai: Sorry. I wasn't looking.

I quickly pick myself up and whisk past him. Yet before I could fully escape, the man grabs my arm. Angrily I yank my arm back.

Mai: What's your problem I ap-

?: Mai. Is everything okay?

I lift my gaze to see Kakashi look at me cautiously. Completely surprised I take a step back. It was only then that I noticed Sasuke draped over his back.

Mai: What happened? Is he okay?

Before he could respond, a group of Anbu members appeared behind me. They grab my arms and hoist me over their shoulder.

Mai: Dammit! Not now! Put me down!

Kakashi: What's going on here?

An Anbu member turns to address him.

Anbu: Orders from the Hokage.

Mai: Dammit!

I attempt to break free, but their grip remains tight.

Mai: I'll be expecting the full story when I get back! Wait for me!

They force me into a chair before the Hokage's desk. Before I could rise, a forceful hand presses my shoulder.

Hokage: You're not going anywhere this time. We need to-

Mai: Stop right there. It seems you have a bit of a hearing problem, so I'll explain it again. We are through. No more pointless tasks. No more talking.

Hokage: Mai-

Mai: Listen. No matter what you say can undo your actions. No matter the intentions, you've alienated me. If you want me to leave the village, fine. I won't stay where I'm unwanted. But us, this thing between you and me, it's done.

I take a deep breath before looking him in the eyes completely serious.

Mai: Now I'm leaving. Whether it is the door or the fucking window. Your choice.

A moment of silence falls over the room.

Hokage: I'm afraid you cannot leave, Mai. I have not-

Mai: Window it is.

I slip off the chair and dash for the window. The Anbu, expecting my escape, steps between me and the window. I slide through their legs and crash through the window. The _newly fixed _window.

I crash down and hit the ground hard. Without bothering to looks up, I make a break for it. Hospital here I come.

Anbu: Shall we fetch her again sir?

Hokage: No. Let her go. She will only escape once more. Stubborn child.

He sighs heavily. Sorrow heavily sets in his eyes.

Hokage: I have wronged you greatly Mai…

As I approach the hospital, it comes to me that I may not be able to just walk in through the front doors. I take a minute and weight my options. I could either scale the building and enter through a window, or just try my chances at the front door.

Considering I've already made two window exits today, I would rather try my hand at an actual door. If, by chance, I had to make an exit, I could do so as a _normal_ person.

I throw open the doors and make my way over to the nurse station in the center.

Mai: What room is Uchiha in?

The nurse looks up at me quickly before resuming to look through a stack of papers.

Nurse: No visitors.

Mai: I'm not here to visit. I need to speak to Kakashi. He came in here-

Nurse: There are no visitors allowed. Please come back when he wakes up.

Before I could respond any further, the nurse stood from her seat and left.

Mai: Walking away isn't going to do shit, Lady.

I tear down the hall agitated, which only added further importance to my mission.

Mai: Where would he be…?

I turn the corner to see a number of doors on either side of the hall.

Mai: Most likely they would place their precious Uchiha in a single room...

I pass a couple of doors.

Mai: Most likely….

I pause at a door and reach for the handle.

Mai: Not this one.

I swing around and open the opposite door. As if by a stroke of luck, there laid Sasuke in the room before me.

Mai: Oh I'm good.

I gently close the door behind me.

Mai: Well, well, Uchiha. We meet again.

I saunter over to him bed and lean over him.

Mai: What you do now? Perhaps more glaring? Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?

I lower my gaze onto him. He laid there motionless. Only the sound of the machine and his breathing filled the room. I sigh heavily and sink into a chair beside him.

Mai: I'm sorry, that was bitchy of me…

I let out another sigh.

Mai: You know when you're asleep, you look less annoying.

I play with a stray hair in his face.

Mai: Still don't get what the girls seen in you though.

As I pull my hand back, I accidently brush against his skin. A flash of light floods the room.

Blinded by the brightness I shield me yes from its glare. As my eyes adjust to the light, I lower my arm to see mirrors surrounding me. A figure jumps from mirror to mirror as reflections fill the rest. Each time the figure moved, a multitude of senbon would be thrown in my direction. I turn to see Naruto on the ground, helpless at the oncoming attack. I rush to his side and cover him. I could not lose him. The next sensation was pain. Pure pain covering every inch of my body.

?: What are you doing.

My head automatically snaps toward the voice's direction. Kakashi stood in the door way, his eyes fixated on me intently and viciously.

Mai: Oh Kakashi, I was waiting for you.

Kakashi: Is that all you were doing?

I rise from the seat and pull my hand back.

Mai: Ah, no. I was just checking how serious his wounds were.

Kakashi: For ten minutes.

Mai: You caught me, I was actually day dreaming.

From the intensity of his stare, you could tell he was not buying my story. The smile soon slid from my face.

Mai: That's right. You were Anbu. Then you know all about me don't you. Or, perhaps, that was past your time?

Kakashi: What were you doing?

Mai: Nothing. Despite all the rumors you may hear, I've never harmed a single person in this village. Ever. Well except if you count Uchiha's ego then…

Kakashi: Enough games Mai. I want you to tell me the truth. The whole truth.

Mai: I. Just. Did.

Kakashi: I'm referring to before.

The room grew tense at his words.

Mai: What before? There are many possibilities as to what you-

Kakashi: Since the beginning of that day.

Mai:… What do you want to know?

Kakashi: Everything.

Mai: Well that's impossible. Nothing personal, but everyone is entitled to their secrets. Besides, not everything can be told.

Kakashi: Then try.

I sigh heavily.

Mai: Pushy. Then we need to go somewhere more…. Private.


End file.
